Midnight Moon
by Glossiecherry
Summary: Renesmee Cullen and Nahuel Cullen are soul-mates. But Jacobs NOT going to let Renesmee go.
1. Chapter 1

A- life time is a lot. Infinity is evan more. Expecialy if you have nothing to live for, everyone deserves to be loved and to have a second chance, no matter what they have done in the past.

I concider myself lucky; I have a supportive family, loving parents,forever-lasting friendships and a good start in the world. I also have my soul-mate, Nahuel Cullen. We got married 2 years ago and our bond together was getting stronger within the years. All the members of my family are happy with Nahuel.

Emmet and Jasper found themselves someone to play-fight with

Edward (my dad) and Nahuel get a long better than I expected they both are responsible and have many things in common.

Bella (my mum) and Esme are happy as long as I am happy.

Rosalie is happy my husband isnt Jacob ( the obviously dont get along)

Alice is excruciatingly happy. She gets to dress me and Nahuel like dolls.

Carlise Is intrested in Nahuels past and his habbits and so on.

But Jacobs not very imprinted on me, dscusting by the way, he doesnt understand I love Nahuel and I cant let him get in the way of . Jacob disappeared once he found out I married Nahuel nobody has seen him since.

"Renesmee," Said a angelic voice. Nahuel. " Alice, is coming in about 30 seconds"

I groaned.

" Ok, sweetie, but I did warn you" Nahuel chuckled.

After what seemed a minute Alice came in with an armful of clothes, uh-oh.

" Time to get up, school starts in couple of hours" Alice said placing the clothes on my bed. " Nahuel, out!. Renesmee needs to get changed"

Nahuel kissed my forehead, and then he left quietly. I strolled to the bathroom, and did my usual rutine. Then I came back to Alice and allowed her to change me. After trying on 5 different outfits, finally, Alice dressed me in a short blue cardigan with light blue, knee lengthed dress. She straightend my hair, with lip gloss and simple black eyeliner. I kissed Alice's cheek.I walked down stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Instantly Nahuel was at my side. He held my hand and kissed my palm.

" I see you are ready to go to school,"Nahuel muttered

_He is so over-protective!!_ I said mentaly looking at dad.

Daddy smiled and then gave me a breif nod. Thats what my father mostly wantsand expects from any husband/boyfriend of mine.

"You know what? Im not going to ask"Mum frowned she was always left out. Because me and dad can communicat.

" Come on Renesmee. Edward and Nahuel, will catch up" Mum added dryly

Me and mum walked towards the car. I held her hand showed her what I thought my 17 birthdays was going to be like. Alice makes a small partys massive, and big partys extreme!. Mum kissed my cheek and said I love you.

Once we reached the car dad and Nahuel were already the car. They were deep in their conversation, daddy looked happy - he was grinning and Nahuel was and I go in the car. We sat at the back seats in silence ( Nahuel and Dad were talking, still). They were planning a hunting trip with uncle Emmet and Jasper.

" Will you two be fine while we are gone?" dad asked looking directly at mum. " Rosalie and Alice are going shopping, maybe you could join them"

" Sounds great. Me and mum could do something together" I gave them a convincing smile.

" I love you Renesmee. I would love to spend all my time with you, really" Nahuel said " but I honestly want to go hunting as well with - "

I frowned.

" I am not suprised. You love the forest. like Emmet in a way" I interupted

" You can come with us next time, if you want" Dad smiled " you have forever"

We finally reached the school, I held mums hand and asked her where we will go. Mum smiled.

" Where ever you want to go" Mum said " I love you. More than your own life"

" I love you too." I said kissing mums cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

" Come on Renesmee" Nahuel said his teak eyes boring into mine. Me and Nahuel held hands and walked into the cafateria. Mum and dad not far behind.

" I hope your not upset I mean - " Nahuel said each word coming out faster than the first.

" No. I just love you so much, I cant bear to be without you" I said my hand accidently tightend around his hand. Nahuel flinched.

" Sorry," I muttered making my hand lose around his.

We walked into the school. Still holding hands. We sat on the "Cullens table" as some call it. The cullens are know as beautiful. They are also known as freaks and they are feared - even by teachers.

" Where are you guys going for your hunting trip?" I asked looking directly at dad.

"Out of the city. There's this forest filled with my favrouite....Grizzlys!" Said Emmett after that Jasper Nahuel and dad joined in.

Rosalie and Alice talked about their shopping trip they were planning, and who's car was big enought to take.

Me and Nahuel have been married, for 5 years. Within the years we have gotten closer and more bonded. We met when It was my 17th birthday. Hulian and Nahuel visited. As soon as I saw him I knew I loved him I felt a tinggly feeling an electrical buzz that we both felt. After then he has never left my . He would only go away if I say so. Not going to in a million years. I love Jacob as well but some relation - ships last longer than others I suppose. Me and Nahuel are ment to last forever. I do feel sorry for Jacob, but imprinting is discusting I mean falling in love with a child, a babe. . Dad waited over 80 years for mum. Nahuel has waited conciderably more - 150 years. Jacob can wait as well.

Funny how men do all the waiting an the women have to chose between two.


End file.
